


僭越之墙 05 完结章

by Thalia1229



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia1229/pseuds/Thalia1229
Summary: 爱是做出来的，爱是说出来的





	僭越之墙 05 完结章

**Author's Note:**

> warning：镜子play⚠️⚠️⚠️

*

“有时候我觉得我好像拥有你了，又好像没有。”

纽特低头穿袜子的时候忒修斯醒了，躺在床上光裸着上半身盯了Omega一会儿，目光从纽特后颈的腺体逡巡过他洁白紧致的后背，那上面分布着星星点点颓红的吻痕，又像血弥漫开来打湿医用纱布。忒修斯闻到一点消毒水的化工酒精味儿，他觉得他鼻子坏掉了。

“你在胡想些什么，忒修斯？”

佛手柑的味道在忒修斯标记纽特之后被压得很弱，雪松横行霸道地充斥了整个房间，把两个人裹作一团。忒修斯抬手遮住眼睛，翻身背对纽特故意弄出些动静，他其实有点看不太懂他这个弟弟了。高潮时或哽咽或尖叫呼出的爱语是不可信的，纽特最爱在被顶弄到颤抖时夹紧双腿嘟囔着“爱他”，以前忒修斯甘之如饴的仿佛被加诸了赦免金牌一般肆意驰骋在爱欲之原中意气风发，但他再也不敢了。那支抑制剂的重量逾越千斤，轰然震碎了忒修斯坚如磐石的信心。

“说真的，纽特，说真的。我保证我会陪你安稳度过这次发情期，我保证我会想办法帮你解除标记，我保证我会还给你一个正常的生活，我保证…”

“I don’t need your fucking promise.”

纽特踢掉鞋骂了一句，转身压住忒修斯，恶狠狠地盯了男人几秒又俯下身咬住他的嘴唇舔咬着，津液从唇舌间淌出，雪松与佛手柑的气息自发交融，房间气温开始上升，翻涌的情欲如炎山崩塌。忒修斯感到身下的硬起再次蠢蠢欲动，扫平了一切纠结与煎熬，全身心的向往纽特湿热甜蜜的后穴，他知道纽特同样渴求着自己。他回忆起不久前纽特眼角发红的伸手拉开后穴求自己插进去的放荡模样，那处密地以惊人的紧度搅弄着自己的性器，所有未尽的话语都以更加强烈的力度从另一种交流中呼啸而出。

但忒修斯咬牙掐了虎口一下，强行按捺住那股凌驾于理性的欲望，“——阿尔忒弥斯，我们要说清楚，我们要说清楚…”他变得该死的软弱，摇摆挣扎的近乎哀求。

“说什么？”纽特同样红着眼睛回望着他，抓起忒修斯的手印在心口，“你以为我是全凭情欲左右的野兽吗？你以为我就想要一根能把我肏得七荤八素的阴茎吗？你以为我是被迫委身于人的可怜Omega因为错误的初次标记而被毁掉一生吗？”

“你以为我现在跳的飞快的心脏是因为谁呢？”

纽特攀住忒修斯的肩膀一次又一次反复小心翼翼啄吻着忒修斯的嘴唇，湿漉漉的头发使他看起来像只溺水的小兽一般急需救赎。两人不约而同屏息凝神，微不可察的鼻息落在对方的唇边又飞速混冗在一起。“忒修斯，那是合奸。”纽特的声音悄悄落在耳畔，像什么秘术咒法。“我愿意的哥哥，我愿意的。”

 

*

忒修斯挺身吻去纽特颊边粘着的泪，沿着泪痕的轨迹一寸一寸的覆过蕴含欢愉或悲怆的符号，他握住纽特的腰将他拉向自己，轻飘飘的几乎不需要用力纽特便自发的向他倾斜。红棕发的男孩几乎成了爱欲的象征，仅仅是光裸酮体贴合在怀抱里的场景便点燃了忒修斯所有的思考能力。他将性器挤入纽特腿间上下摩擦着，顶端小股分泌出的精水蹭过纽特的股沟与腿根，为磨得通红的皮肤又牵上些水光。纽特动了动腰双臂环上忒修斯的肩颈，似是羞赧的臊红脸，小声催促着忒修斯，“进来呀…快进来呀…”发情期的Omega连声音都比平日多了些媚性，不自觉下压的尾音又可怜又秀气，让忒修斯下腹紧了紧。

但他这次却一反常态的沉着非常，闻声掐握住纽特的腰将他换了个方向背靠在自己怀里，如小孩把尿一样托住纽特的屁股与腿弯，坏心眼的下床将他半悬空于空中颠走了几步，行至那面偌大的全身镜前，将纽特的身体毫无遮掩的暴露在两人眼前。

“哥、忒修斯——”纽特的声音猛地拔高，因恐惧而有些飘忽。他两手无力的抓紧忒修斯的肘弯试图为自己增加一分安全感，却在忒修斯靠坐在沙发上的瞬间感受到肉刃推入体内的强烈刺激。被淫水浸泡多时的后穴毫无抵抗的接纳了阴茎的侵犯，收紧的肌肉带动他饥渴的小穴努力搅弄着，由下至上捅入的角度与力度非同寻常，几下试探便碾过Omega穴内的凸起，他无可自制的瘫软在忒修斯怀里，高亢的呻吟从他后仰的脖颈中泄出，被折成M型的双腿抽颤着。可忒修斯并不满意，手指摩挲过纽特微张的殷红嘴唇，掐住他的下巴强迫他看向镜子。

“看看你自己，纽特，看看你被哥哥操成什么样子了。”

忒修斯的话总是在性爱中变得不太正经，但这次纽特却心有灵犀的没有在他的口吻中品出惯有的轻佻，反倒是自述般反省着什么。果然，忒修斯吻了吻他的耳垂，以忏悔的语气伸手蒙住纽特的眼睛，身下的动作却没停，深深浅浅的顶弄着。“我第一次见你的时候你才九岁，乖巧伶俐的样子一点也不添麻烦，比我在宴会上见过的那些飞扬跋扈的富家小孩省心多了。”

他说着说着感觉纽特的眼睛眨了眨，睫毛搔过掌心有些痒。“本来这样就挺好的，后来看见冰箱里总是放着剩饭才知道，我斯卡曼德家的孩子，还总是吃些残羹冷饭。戴尔阿姨说你总是战战兢兢的怕被赶出去，比家里呆的时间久的仆人还小心谨慎，活像…”忒修斯小口咬住纽特的耳垂慢条斯理的厮磨着，口齿不清的继续说着。“活像我这个长子在欺压你似的。”

纽特抢在他开口前先出了声，“唔嗯，那、那时斯卡曼德别墅还不能算我家…忒修斯。”他的声音断断续续的，尚在情欲的折磨之下脑子还不大清醒。“之后呢？”忒修斯泄愤似的终于放开纽特的耳垂，又像个被生肉诱惑的狼急急催促着纽特，性器反复磨碾过纽特的敏感点引得他哭喘连连，双腿无力垂落，仅靠忒修斯双臂的支撑挂在肘间。“之，唔，之后…之后你对我很好，陪我做了很多开心的事情…慢一点忒修斯，哈啊，受不住了…”

“我是对你最好的人吗？”忒修斯闻言反而加快了冲撞的速度，每一下的准确撞击在那处，让纽特的呻吟骤然拔高，大声放浪了起来。“是——是对我最好的人，啊啊啊，是最爱我的人、呜嗯…”他努力侧过脸去吻忒修斯的下巴，摇晃的身子啄弄过男人的嘴角，留下几处水渍。“我也最爱你，哥哥，没有人比我还爱你了…”

忒修斯揉了揉纽特松软的头发，凑过去含住他的嘴唇亲吻缠绵着，Omega吐蜜般的甜香气息在唇舌间渡来渡去，醉倒一片。

“我还想着要好好爱护你，却像魔障了一样。”

他轻柔的舔过纽特的贝齿，在某处略尖利的地方吮了吮，极尽宠溺之势。身下的动作却猛地加快，掐住纽特腰的手下摁让性器进的更深，纽特哭叫着绷紧了身子，却仍未能阻止忒修斯侵入他的生殖腔。遮光的手突然撤开，纽特迷蒙着眼直直看进镜子。他大开着身子被兄长侵犯着，缺少锻炼的身体白皙细嫩，瘦弱修长，潮红的情欲化为实质涌动于体肤，汗水与精液沾的到处都是，让他看起来像朵被春水浇湿的桃花，艳艳非常。

“...我早就不正常了，阿尔忒弥斯。”身后忒修斯又咬住他的腺体，注了些信息素进去，强烈的气味一度让纽特有些眩晕，但水乳交融的不止是两人的身体，同样是他们的心灵。他能感受到忒修斯坚硬之下摇摇欲坠的内心，纽特抿了抿嘴，忒修斯总是给他安全感，他也应该这样。“这是我的选择，哥哥。我一点也不后悔。”

手指下伸抚摸着两人交合处，纽特状似餍足的对着镜子朝忒修斯绽出个腼腆的笑。“忒修斯，我现在很清醒。”

“你能把我干到不清醒吗？”

“我早就是你的了。”

身后的忒修斯却突然沉默了下来，埋首在纽特的肩窝一手与他十指交扣一手环住纽特的腰，无比用力。下身缓缓在生殖腔内试探循往着，一反常态的温柔谨慎，肩胸传来的热度却仍然滚烫，深情又强大。“我可以吗？”他问纽特，又待纽特点头后才最后冲刺射入生殖腔。整个过程充满了奇异的韵调，像什么神圣的宣誓一般。

 

*

最终忒修斯打电话叫来了保洁员。

“房间太…太乱了。”纽特看着忒修斯说这话时微红的耳廓，自顾自的背身笑弯了眼。他的哥哥在自己面前总是一副矜贵又强势的样子，从来没有这么出格过，而他害羞的时候，是个十足的凡人。

纽特曲坐在床上叫了声忒修斯的名字，好整以暇的等他匆匆转身走过来握住自己的手。“忒修斯你能抱我去换衣服吗？”他微微起身攀住兄长的肩膀，过度使用的身体仍有些不适，发软双腿的表现最为直观。“我走不动了。”

忒修斯捏了捏他的耳垂，指腹的薄茧稍粗粝的触感反而让纽特有些痛麻。他稳稳当当的窝在忒修斯怀里然后等忒修斯替自己笼上衬衫，一颗一颗扣好扣子，就像回到了许多年前第一次共卧的那个清晨，他踮起脚替忒修斯扣扣子，忒修斯帮他整理头发，默契的一如往日。

“我在学校有两个好朋友，雅各布与蒂娜。雅各布是Beta，蒂娜是Alpha。虽然邓布利多是教授，但我跟他相处起来也仿佛朋友一样，或许算亦师亦友的关系。”他突然开口，闲聊似的娓娓道来。“我最喜欢的课是WCG：World Culture and Geography，老师是个德日混血，还是左撇子。但他家里坚信左撇子是不详的存在，所以强制将他矫正成了右撇子，可事实上他的右手板书我根本看不懂。”

“我最讨厌的是Chemistry，因为Chemistry的讲师喜欢在我们quiz时放摇滚重金属。我讨厌摇滚重金属，那太吵了。”

“我找到一处废弃的阁楼，收留了许多小动物。那次你来学校找我时我正在为一只摔断腿的白尾雀包扎。”

纽特看向忒修斯的眼睛，那双灰蓝色的眸子同样注视着他。“上了高中以后我遇到了许多以前从未经历过的事，生活变得有趣了起来。”

“但如果让我光经历一个有这一切却剔除你的生活，这一切都索然无味了起来。”

“如果将你与其他所有作比较，还是你比较重要。”

“你最重要。

斯卡曼德家的两个儿子在夕阳余烬中拥抱彼此，一切的爱意仅仅交融于这个拥抱里，漫长到黑夜缀满星星。

 

说点什么：某天晚上刷牙时突然有了一个脏脏的脑洞，迫不及待跟室友聊了想写pwp，然鹅全文完了竟然并没有写到最想写的场景（过长的铺垫就是在耍流氓）。最初心念一动开了坑并没有写大纲，写02时有点阻塞的感觉所以就着当时的思维写了大纲，但是最后整篇下来完全变了样。不过一路写完希望没有崩掉TT希望最后这样的老套团圆不要太遭嫌弃，我就是个爱吃糖的小白写手。下一篇的大纲已经写好了，过几天缓缓就要继续耍流氓开新文，谢谢一路支持的各位ww大家有缘再见（挥手）


End file.
